Never Give Up On Me
by Yann Riddle Black
Summary: "Através de todos os anos, seu amor nunca muda e você nunca desiste de mim."


**Título**: Never Give Up On Me¹

**Autor**: Yann Riddle Black

**Beta:** Orphelin's

**Casal**: Harry / Draco

**Rating e Gênero**: T, Romance, Drama

**Resumo**: "Através de todos os anos, seu amor nunca muda e você nunca desiste de mim."

**Nota 01**: Eu fiz uma pesquisa a respeito do assunto, mas como não foi muito profunda, desde já peço desculpas pelos erros.

**Nota 02**: Música tema _Never Give Up On Me_ de _Josh Bates_.

**Never Give Up On Me**

Sentia-se apreensivo. Suas mãos inquietas em seu colo mostravam claramente o quão nervoso se encontrava naquele começo de noite.

Olhou para o relógio preso em seu pulso sem realmente prestar atenção nas horas, apenas começando a ficar mais inseguro conforme se aproximava de sua cidade natal. Havia saído de lá sem se despedir de ninguém há alguns anos e, neste tempo longe, havia ficado incomunicável do mundo. Não tinha nenhuma notícia sobre seus amigos e seus pais, e seu coração se apertava ao saber que não havia nenhuma notícia sobre _ele_ também.

Ele... O principal motivo de seu recluso. O motivo pelo qual ainda estava vivo e pelo qual continuava a viver.

Tinha receio de imaginar como aconteceria o reencontro entre ambos, como um imenso medo de ter sido substituído, de que outra pessoa tivesse ocupado o seu lugar naquele coração que tão bem conhecia. Sentia ciúmes das pessoas que passaram com ele todo aquele tempo em que estivera fora, que ouviram suas risadas tão gostosas e sinceras, que viram o quão brilhantes eram aqueles olhos que tanto o fascinavam, mas que, principalmente, puderam compartilhar do amor dele para com elas.

Suspirou demoradamente e olhou para o sol se pondo do outro lado da janela do trem, deixando um tímido sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que haviam se beijado... Da textura daqueles lábios tão finos que iam de encontro aos seus, do calor do seu corpo junto ao dele, dos arrepios que nasciam no âmago do seu ser e que se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo em instantes. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia, até mesmo, sentir a fragrância tão suave e marcante que exalava da pele do outro, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar por completo totalmente embriagado em êxtase profundo.

Como sentia falta dos beijos, de ter aqueles braços apertados fortemente ao seu redor, ou, ainda, de escutar aquela voz rouca próxima ao seu ouvindo, sussurrando-lhe o quanto era importante para ele e o quanto o amava.

Observava cuidadosamente as grandes montanhas do outro lado da janela, todas iluminadas pelas cores quentes do final daquela tarde. As árvores tornavam-se, aos poucos, apenas manchas pretas na paisagem que passava velozmente por ele, perdendo-se por aquele mundo que deixava para trás.

Sua atenção voltou-se para a porta da cabine ao vê-la sendo aberta por um funcionário do trem, que pediu por seu bilhete de embarque.

Analisou atentamente aquele rosto pálido, as curvas e as marcas que denunciavam pelo menos um pouco de como aquele homem se comportava fora dali. Eram as mesmas marcas que, um dia, há vários anos, estiveram presentes em si.

Assim que esticou o braço para pegar de volta seu bilhete, pôde sentir, misturado àquele perfume barato que o outro usava, um odor muito fraco, mas inesquecível. Seu estômago começou a ficar pesado. Sua saliva descia pela sua garganta já com mais dificuldade e seu coração começou a acelerar rapidamente.

Da mesma forma como conhecia aquela feição, conhecia também o brilho que estava por trás daqueles olhos verdes que eram totalmente diferentes daqueles que conhecia tão bem. As pupilas dilatadas e a quantidade de suor excessiva, no rosto do cobrador, indicavam claramente o desejo que ele tinha de sair dali e acabar logo seu trabalho para, então, ir dar um _injetadinha_ no próprio braço.

Em sua mente, a lembrança de como havia sido a primeira vez que experimentara daquela droga veio rapidamente. A sensação das alucinações que havia tido, das coisas que vira ou ouvira eram quase palpáveis e faziam-no desejar por aquilo mais uma vez, uma mísera e única vez.

Sentiu uma incrível vontade de pedir um pouco para aquele homem, que tinha acabado de fechar a porta, e até deu um impulso para levantar-se do seu banco, mas escutou uma risada vinda da cabine ao lado e ficou estancado no mesmo lugar em que estava.

Aquela risada tinha lembrado-o da vontade de escutar mais uma vez a risada tão gostosa do seu amado. Ou ex-seu-amado, no caso. Não podia desistir! Tinha sido difícil deixar todo aquele vício de lado, para poder ter uma vida relativamente normal de novo.

Cinco anos. Fora este o tempo que levara para se sentir apto para voltar de seu retiro de purificação, como diziam seus mentores. Cinco anos lutando bravamente para tirar aquela insana vontade de mais um, para se sentir livre novamente.

Por um breve instante, perguntou-se se tinha escolhido o melhor momento para voltar ao "velho mundo", ainda mais depois daquele quase deslize. Porém, não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria ficar longe das pessoas que amava e que o amavam. Estava realmente na hora de voltar, retomar as rédeas da sua vida e partir para um novo final, um final de felicidade, amor e paz.

Já podia ver as luzes da cidade, lá no horizonte e a cada instante que se passava, aproximando-se. As estradas, que antes eram raras de se ver, já eram vistas com frequência, e os automóveis e caminhões, que por elas transitavam, crescera bastante em número. Sua apreensão já aumentava, sua insegurança também e o medo começava a tomar conta do seu corpo.

O trem havia chegado finalmente à cidade e, com ela, milhares de lembranças o invadiram sem permissão. Dos momentos felizes de sua infância, dos momentos confusos de sua adolescência e, até mesmo, os mais sombrios do começo de sua fase adulta; das velhas amizades que se perderam pelo caminho, dos poucos velhos amigos que ainda desejava ter depois de todo aquele tempo afastado e dos mais recentes que o haviam levado àquele momento de sua vida.

Via os edifícios que passavam rapidamente por ele, mas não conseguia prestar atenção neles. Começava a se sentir ansioso para chegar. Em sua cabeça, havia só uma coisa que desejava fazer e que nunca conseguira deixar de desejar.

Não se importaria com o fato das horas, fosse manhã, tarde ou noite. Não conseguiria sossegar enquanto não se encontrasse com ele, quando o agarraria, onde quer que estivessem, e beijaria mais uma vez, longa e demoradamente, aqueles lábios que o encantavam.

Atraído pelas luzes de uma ambulância que se aproximou rapidamente do trem, lembrou-se do dia em que, num momento de angústia e medo, havia cortado seus pulsos numa tentativa louca de acabar com aquela sensação de estar sendo observado e escutado em todos os lugares que estivesse, ou ainda dos vultos escuros que o espreitavam por todos os cantos e das vozes que escutava mesmo quando não havia ninguém ou nenhum aparelho por perto.

**xXxXx**

_Olhou para as pequenas marcas que haviam ficado no lugar em que o vidro que quebrara do espelho havia entrado em contado com sua pele, e se viu novamente naquele mesmo lugar e momento onde o sangue que vertia de suas feridas começava a tingir a água da banheira em que estava deitado. O som dos carros que passavam fora daquele lugar, naquele dia, quase não era audível devido ao volume alto da música que colocara e que, também, quase abafara o barulho da pessoa que batia à sua porta desesperadamente._

_Sabia quem estava do outro lado da porta, mas não queria se mover. Seu corpo começava a perder a temperatura normal e o contraste com a água quente o impedia de se mover. Assim que a porta se abriu num movimento brusco, deixou sua cabeça tombar para o lado, vendo a pessoa que entrava rapidamente preocupada com o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Forçou um sorriso tímido para o outro que, após o susto, começou a gritar qualquer coisa que ele mesmo já não conseguiu entender._

_Muitas coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça naquele momento, principalmente depois de ver o desespero do outro, que pegou a caixa de primeiro socorros em baixo da pia para tentar estancar o sangue que escorria pelos seus pulsos em abundância. Em meio a tudo o que acontecia naquele momento, só conseguia se lembrar do quanto confiava no outro e do quanto o amava._

_Não conseguia entender como continuavam juntos mesmo depois das várias vezes em que o ferira com suas palavras, de todos os encontros em que havia faltado apenas para conseguir mais uma dose ou uma carreirinha. Já havia o ameaçado com facas e mesmo com uma arma de fogo – velha relíquia de família que tinha guardada em casa –, embora não passasse de blefes seus. Mas, mesmo assim, o outro continuava sempre ao seu lado. Continuava se preocupando e tentando ajudá-lo a mudar de vida._

_Time after time you've been left behind_

**Várias vezes você tem sido deixado** **para trás**

_Like the sun when it's starting to rain_

**Como o sol quando está começando a** **chover**

_Time after time you've been forgotten_

**Várias vezes você tem sido esquecido**

_Like a picture that's faded with age_

**Como uma foto que desbota com o tempo**

_Time after time you ran after me_

**Várias vezes você correu atrás de mim**

_When I was still running away_

**Quando eu ainda estava fugindo**

_Sua mente estava confusa, tanto que não conseguia se lembrar das demais coisas que aconteceram naquele banheiro, depois da entrada abrupta do outro. Apenas conseguia distinguir pequenos flashes dele fazendo algum curativo em seus pulsos enquanto falava ao telefone desesperado, ou dele o tirando da água vermelha e carregando para o andar de baixo firmemente em seus braços, e, por fim, só conseguia se lembrar de uma luz branca intensa em seus olhos, antes de cair no completo esquecimento para, só depois, acordar em cima duma cama de hospital._

_Lembrava-se de como se sentiu desorientado, depois que acordou sentindo o cheiro de desinfetante que aquele lugar possuía e que ficou parado apenas escutando os barulhos que vinham daquele ambiente em que estava. Recordava-se dos passos apressados do outro lado da porta e de algum telefone tocando, mas o que fê-lo sorrir um pouquinho foi escutar um pequeno ressonar do lado de sua cama, bem próximo à sua cabeça._

_Assim que abriu os olhos, sentiu o quarto girando e os fechou novamente, aguardando um pouco para, mais uma vez, abri-los para vê-lo ao seu lado, com a cabeça bem próxima à sua, dormindo._

_Analisava atentamente aquela face tão calma e que apresentava sinais claros de que havia passado por duros momentos. Observou, também, as olheiras escuras bem abaixo daqueles olhos, que indicavam o quão pouco ele havia dormido desde que estava ali, vigiando-o. Tentou levantar suas mãos para tocá-lo na face, mas seus músculos recusaram-se a fazer tal movimento e sentiu uma dor tão forte neles que, embora tivesse tentado a todo custo não fazer qualquer barulho, seu gemido quase inaudível o acordou._

_Ele parecia desorientado também, mas quando percebeu que não era o único acordado ali, levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona e inclinou-se sobre ele, para um beijo que mostrava o quão preocupado estava. Sorria abertamente, provavelmente feliz por não ter lhe acontecido nada mais grave._

_Quando o outro se afastou um pouco em direção à porta, pensou em reclamar por tal ato, mas ficou em silêncio ao perceber que ele fora apenas avisar a enfermeira sobre o ocorrido e que já estava voltando para ficar ao seu lado, deixando aqueles longos dedos de unhas roídas pelo nervosismo brincarem com os seus cabelos loiros, que há muito tempo não passavam por uma fase de cuidados._

_Por mais que quisesse, aquele afago carinhoso em seus cabelos não durou muito. Um médico com toda a sua pose de "você nunca estará aos meus pés, seu grande filho de uma...", aquela que tanto detestava, havia entrado no quarto, querendo saber do seu estado e pedindo para que seu visitante se retirasse. Aquele pedido o irritou ao extremo._

_Logo que restara apenas o doutor no quarto, sentiu como se todos os venenos que estavam em seu corpo tivessem aberto uma porta, cada um de uma vez, sendo possuído por uma insana vontade de sair o mais rápido dali para conseguir uma pedrinha ou um baseadinho em algum lugar qualquer, para se aliviar._

_Não conseguia prestar atenção a nenhuma pergunta que lhe era feita, respondia o que achava que era a coisa certa de se dizer para poder sair dali o mais rápido possível e, ao que tudo indicava, as respostas estavam certas, uma vez que apenas assinou o papel e o médico disse que deveria retornar dali duas semanas para retirar os pontos, além de que deveria tomar certos cuidados com os mesmos._

_Também ouvira alguma coisa sobre trocar os curativos duas vezes ao dia, mas não dera importância. Apenas olhava para a porta sendo aberta, ansioso para poder se trocar logo e se mandar. Já até tentava se lembrar de alguém que pudesse lhe fornecer o que tanto desejava._

_Já estava quase mandando à merda aquele sujeito que não parava de falar um minuto sequer sobre coisas não tão importantes naquele momento. Mas se conteve assim que reconheceu a cabeça do seu amado aparecer pela fresta da porta. Para piorar, ele entrou e deu início a uma conversa com o médico que tanto lhe irritara, ignorando-o por completo._

_Se antes já não gostava daquele ruivo aguado de meia-tigela, por ficar lhe fazendo perguntas sem sentido nenhum, agora o odiava do fundo de todo o seu ser, já que tinha toda a atenção do seu amado para si. Aquilo não deveria ser permito. Era assédio! Só podia. Ia processá-lo. Com a mais absoluta certeza._

_Para a sorte dele, seu amado havia dado as costas para o médico, finalmente, e começava a caminhar em sua direção, depois se sentando ao seu lado para apertar sua mão firmemente._

_Com apenas o toque em sua mão, sentiu como se as portas estivessem se fechando lentamente, tanto que só conseguia pensar naquele gesto, no calor de suas mãos juntas. Gostava daquele rapaz e do calor que ele lhe passava. Demais! Não sabia como é que poderia viver sem aquilo. Sem aqueles carinhos tão gostosos, ou aqueles olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes._

_Havia escutado alguma coisa sobre seus pais estarem quase chegando, mas quem é que se importava? Por ele, ficaria ali observando aquele pequeno sorriso tímido naquele rosto que conhecia todos os mínimos detalhes e todas as curvas._

_Levou as suas mãos àquela face, como queria ter feito antes, e o viu fechar os olhos enquanto cobria suas pequenas mãos com as dele. Naquele instante, não conseguiu conter o sorriso que teimava em querer se fazer presente, quando percebeu que ele acariciava seu rosto com suas mãos pálidas._

_You never give up on me_

**Você nunca desiste de mim**

_No, You never give up on me_

**Não, você nunca desiste de mim**

_Though I'm weak you are strong_

**Embora eu seja fraco e você é forte**

_You told me I still belong_

**Você me disse que eu ainda pertenço**

_No, you never, never give up on me_

**Não, você nunca, nunca desiste de mim**

_- Nós precisamos conversar. – Disse ele, quebrando aquele momento de pura contemplação, enquanto abria os olhos e lhe afagava os cabelos loiros._

_Não havia falado nada. Apenas o olhava criar coragem para continuar a falar._

_- Por quê? – Questionou-lhe, soando preocupado._

_Desviou seu olhar daqueles olhos intensos que o desnorteavam. Não sabia o que responder. Não tinha o que responder. Tentava buscar algumas palavras para formar alguma frase, mas era impossível. Não conseguia juntar nem duas palavras em alguma sentença simples, quanto mais responder àquela pergunta. Sentia-se impotente e envergonhado por tudo o que havia feito._

_Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, gostaria que ele não estivesse ali, encarando-o. _

_- Draco... – Ele havia começado com sua voz fraca, virando sua face para que pudessem se olhar. – Por favor!_

_- Eu... – Estava tão receoso que acabou desviando novamente o seu olhar. – É... Eu... Me desculpe!_

_Era tudo o que podia dizer naquele momento. Foram as duas únicas palavras que sua mente conseguiu juntar para responder àquela pergunta proferida: Me desculpe! Sentia que o havia decepcionado mais uma vez, e ver a tristeza do outro pelos seus atos ali, estampada na face dele, era demais._

_- Eu não sei se posso aguentar mais isso... – Ele falou depois de um longo suspiro, o que fez com que virasse seu rosto para ele apressadamente. – Acho que não dá mais..._

_- Quê? – Perguntou em desespero, torcendo para não ter entendido certo. – O quer dizer com isso?_

_- Eu realmente amo muito você. – Ele disse, encarando o chão por alguns instantes. – Mas não consigo mais suportar. Não desse jeito._

_- Mas..._

_Não teve mais tempo para dizer nada, pois o viu se levantar da poltrona onde estava e se inclinar em sua direção, beijando-lhe a fronte._

_- Você sabe como me encontrar... – Ele falou tristemente, ficando de pé à sua frente. – Se algum dia estiver livre desse vício... Se ainda quiser alguma coisa comigo, claro... Pode me procurar._

_O viu saindo da sala sem olhar para trás. A ele restou rir do seu próprio infortúnio._

_A porta se fechou à sua frente silenciosamente e, sem notar, àquela altura já lutava contra si mesmo para poder esconder as emoções que emergiam lá do mais íntimo pedacinho da sua alma, como se quisessem explodir através dos seus olhos e choro._

**xXxXx**

Sentiu o trem começar a diminuir a velocidade e voltou à realidade, percebendo que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e que algumas delas já escorriam por sua face.

Aquela era a última memória que tinha com ele ao seu lado, e não a sensação dele ao seu lado quando estava passando por uma fase difícil em seu processo de desintoxicação. Revivera tanto aquela lembrança que sempre acabava se emocionando no final, ao perceber o quão idiota havia sido por ter demorado tanto a perceber que ele falara sério e que não voltaria novamente, não até que estivesse limpo.

Tinha mudado. Por ele. Só faltava descobrir se não era tarde demais.

Assim que a porta do vagão se abriu e colocou o primeiro pé na plataforma de desembarque, sentiu o que seria seu primeiro desafio naquele mundo. Imediatamente reconheceu o cheiro da _erva_ se queimando. O cheiro estava por todos os lados. Foi quando novamente sentiu seu coração acelerar devido à tentação, mas agora estava a um passo mais perto da sua vitória. Não desistiria tão fácil.

Andava sério pelo caminho que o levaria para fora da estação, notando vários usuários se aliviando de suas "tensões" nos mesmos cantos que, um dia, fora ele próprio a ocupar, estando na mesma situação em que eles se encontravam agora.

Não demorou a deixar aquele lugar para trás, livrando-se daquele ar impuro para tragar de outro já livre de quaisquer vestígios daquelas drogas que estiveram dentro do seu corpo. Aquela sensação era gratificante, principalmente depois de lutar tanto para se ver fora daquela vida. Sentia-se aliviado. Havia vencido! Placar: um para ele, zero para as recaídas, que não deixaria marcar qualquer ponto se dependesse dele.

Passava as mãos rapidamente pelo seu rosto, tentando esconder qualquer vestígio do que havia acontecido na cabine, quando notou sua mãe acenando lá na frente. Não imaginava como é que ela soubera que estava voltando naquele trem, mas também não se importava com _aquele_ imprevisto.

Mal havia parado ao lado dela quando sentiu aqueles braços, os mesmos que o acalentaram em sua infância, envolverem-no num forte abraço, que tratou de corresponder na mesma intensidade.

Sua máscara imparcial não durou muito tempo e logo ele deixava lágrimas escorrem por toda a sua face, molhando a blusa que sua mãe usava. Estava deixando toda a saudade e falta que sentia dela, naqueles últimos anos, esvaziarem-se de uma vez sem se importar com o que as pessoas que os rodeavam poderiam estar pensando daquilo.

Sentiu sua mãe afagando seus cabelos e se afastou, notando que ela também havia deixado se levar pelo momento. Passou seu dedo por onde haviam escorrido algumas lágrimas no rosto dela e sorriu. Tinha muito o que falar e perguntar a ela, mas, pelo jeito, muito o que ouvir dela também.

Logo, ele já estava conversando animadamente com sua mãe sobre os assuntos mais urgentes, enquanto se afastavam das poucas pessoas que saiam ou chegavam à estação, mesmo àquela hora da noite.

A noite estava fria e sentiu um leve tremor em seu corpo assim que chegaram ao estacionamento, onde o motorista de sua mãe já os aguardava pacientemente do lado de fora do carro. Assim que se aproximaram, ele abriu a porta lateral e indicou para que entrassem. Porém, não consegui se mexer.

- Mãe... – Chamou-a, um tanto sem jeito. – Eu... Eu não...

- Meu filho... Tudo bem, eu sei. – Falou ela, entendendo a sua situação. – Não quer que eu o leve?

Ele mordeu os lábios inferiores e, timidamente, balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Preciso fazer isso sozinho.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou ao que viu um pequeno sorriso bailar por seus lábios, visto a sua falta de jeito para lidar com aquele assunto, principalmente com ela. Tinha vergonha, esta era a verdade. – Pelo que sei, ele havia se mudado. Acho que você se lembra para onde...

- Obrigado, mãe. – Agradeceu-a, sorrindo e fechando a porta do carro logo que ela o adentrou, mas não sem antes beijá-la ternamente.

Depois, correu em direção a um taxista que estava bem próximo, passando-lhe o endereço do lugar para o qual ia. Em meio à viagem, deixou-se levar pelo embalo do carro, pensando no que gostaria de dizer ao seu amado assim que se reencontrassem.

Um tempo relativamente grande se passou até que chegasse ao seu destino. Parado, dentro do carro e em frente a uma casa enorme e de cor branca, podia ver e ouvir a chuva que caia fortemente sobre aquela região. Ainda tinham algumas árvores espalhadas pelo jardim ao redor da casa com um banco debaixo da maior delas, como bem se lembrava.

Pelo que podia ver dali, a casa era idêntica à que, em uma noite de inverno, os dois haviam discutido sobre como seria a casa em que morariam juntos, um dia. Sentia-se curioso para saber se atrás da casa também existia uma piscina grande e com uma área de lazer igualmente grande, como sempre quisera.

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante daquilo. Suas esperanças haviam sido renovadas e sentia-se, agora, mais seguro para prosseguir com o último passo para a sua vitória.

Pagou pela corrida e inspirou profundamente o ar gélido daquela noite, antes de sair do carro correndo em direção à pequena escadaria que o levaria até a porta de entrada da casa, não se importando por ter ficado todo encharcado tão rapidamente pela chuva.

Chacoalhou sua cabeça assim que chegou à pequena área coberta que havia sobre a entrada, esticando uma das mãos para poder tocar a campainha. Apertou-a duas vezes seguidas e se afastou um pouco. Estava sendo tomado pelo nervosismo.

Toda a certeza que tinha, enquanto permanecia dentro do táxi, parecia ter sido levada pela água da chuva de agora a pouco. Nunca havia se sentido tão inseguro quanto naquele instante, ou tão preocupado. Receava o que estava prestes a acontecer, especialmente por já ter perdido a sua chance de construir novos momentos e novas histórias ao lado do outro.

O barulho estridente da campainha tocou mais uma vez, ao apertar novamente o botão, e tomado pela ansiedade tentou espiar por alguma brecha para ver se havia alguém lá dentro, ou algum movimento. Mas só conseguiu reparar os contornos dos móveis, que eram banhados pela pouca claridade dos relâmpagos.

Uma brisa gelada passou por seu corpo, arrepiando-se por inteiro, e isso fez com que se abraçasse, tentando buscar um pouco mais de calor para parar com aquele tremor do seu corpo.

Tocou mais uma vez a campainha, impaciente pela falta de respostas e também sem nenhum tipo de esperança mais. Provavelmente, não havia ninguém em casa. Mas o que fazer? Ficaria ali parado na porta, esperando até que o outro chegasse? Ou tentaria achar um táxi e voltaria depois? Nenhuma das alternativas o agradava, uma vez que queria acabar logo com todas as inseguranças e temores que vinha tendo.

Viu, pelo canto dos olhos, a luz ser acessa e ficou de frente para a porta, ouvindo o barulho da chave ser girada no buraco da fechadura. Sem perceber, acabou prendendo o ar em seus pulmões, tamanha a sua ansiedade.

Soltou o ar assim que viu a pessoa que abria a porta, passando dum estado de pura felicidade para o de decepção. Naquele instante, teve a certeza de que não tinha mais volta. A esperança que tinha de um final feliz começou a rachar e a desmoronar num piscar de olhos. E tudo depois do sacrifício que fizera, de toda aquela incessante luta diária para se curar dos seus vícios. Tudo, pelo visto, para nada. Todo esforço e energia gastos para acabar naquele momento. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a encher seus olhos com o que via. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Havia chegado tarde demais.

Sabia que, algum tempo antes de ficarem juntos, o outro tinha possuído algum tipo de sentimentos por aquela mulher, a que estava agora parada à sua frente e que vestia apenas uma camisa de botão masculina grande demais para ela. Não podia acreditar que eles pudessem ter construído algo juntos naquele período em que estivera afastado, não depois de tudo pelo que passaram. Tudo aquilo não poderia ser apenas mentira.

Deu um passo para trás, sentindo os respingos da chuva que caiam no chão começarem a molhar novamente sua calça. Percebeu que a mulher havia gritado alguma coisa, olhando para dentro da casa e para o piso superior, mas não entendera nenhuma das palavras.

Quando ela saiu da frente da porta, pode vê-lo descendo as escadas. Usava apenas uma calça de moletom e tinha o cabelo mais arrepiado do que se lembrava. Não conseguiu deixar de sentir o último pedacinho da sua esperança se desprender e despencar ao chão, sem vida.

Tinha-o perdido. Para sempre. E não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria dali em diante.

As imagens do dia em que deixaram as rivalidades de lado, após ficarem trancados mais de quatro horas dentro de um elevador enguiçado, da primeira vez que havia tomado aquela boca com tanto fervor no meio de uma seção de cinema, e de ser correspondido com a mesma intensidade, passaram por sua mente, vendo-o se aproximar.

Também passaram as imagens da primeira vez que fizeram amor, de todos aqueles intensos sentimentos misturados numa única onda de prazer, de ficarem abraçados enquanto as respirações de ambos tentavam retornar ao ritmo normal, ou mesmo das palavras que ele havia dito após um longo período de silêncio naquela mesma noite. Palavras carregadas de paixão e emoção, que saiam daqueles lábios e transbordavam daqueles olhos que brilhavam intensamente de tão verdes que eram.

"Sim", havia respondido ao final daquele pedido de namoro. Tinha dificuldade para entender tudo o que estava guardado lá dentro, mas, naquele instante, tudo fez um enorme sentido e percebeu que o amava e que era igualmente correspondido.

Percebia que não tinha dúvidas de que ainda o amava, mas agora sabia que não seria a mesma coisa. Ele já estava em outra.

- Draco, pelo amor de Deus! – O outro exclamou, depois de ver o estado em que se encontrava, puxando-o para dentro e o abraçando firmemente. Não importava de se molhar também.

- Eu...

Tentou buscar as palavras certas para aquele momento, mas aquele calor que desejara tanto nos últimos anos em contraste com seu corpo gelado o impediu de dizer o que desejava, ou mesmo de se afastar. E, também, havia aquela fragrância que chegou às suas narinas assim que foi abraçado por aqueles braços fortes. Suas pernas fraquejaram. Temia que elas não fossem suportar o seu peso, caso se afastasse.

Apertou mais seus braços em torno do corpo maior e moreno do outro, sentindo-se ser levantado do chão para, então, começarem a se mover. Não quis abrir os olhos, pois se fosse um sonho, gostaria de nunca mais sair dele. Queria poder lembrar-se daquelas sensações uma última vez mais.

Não muito depois, sentiu que havia parado novamente e abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o local onde estavam. Virou a cabeça por todos os lados, vendo que estavam em um amplo banheiro e que o moreno abria as torneiras de uma imensa banheira na qual caberiam cinco pessoas dentro folgadamente.

Sentiu que seu corpo começava a clamar por mais calor novamente e, a passos lentos e incertos, aproximou-se do mais alto, observando-o verificar a temperatura da água.

- Vem! – Ele falou estendendo a mão para que a segurasse. – Você está congelando.

Aproximou-se sem desviar os olhos da mão firme que lhe aguardava suspensa no ar.

- Eu...

Outra vez, sentia-se incerto e com muito receio, tanto que qualquer palavra mais acabou presa no alto da sua garganta, principalmente depois que o outro se levantou e começou a tirar as suas roupas sem nenhum pudor, deixando-o apenas com vestido com a peça íntima. Sem saber como reagir, só pode sentir vergonha, até mesmo porque viu que o moreno analisava seu corpo pálido e franzino.

Fechou seus olhos assim que a água morna entrou em contado com a sua pele, soltando um gemido de prazer ao perceber que o outro ainda o olhava.

- Harry... – Queria poder dizer algo.

- Agora... – Começou, interrompendo-o. Depois, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. – Agora, você pode me dizer o que tem na cabeça para sair debaixo dessa chuva?

- Se você puder chamar um táxi para mim... E me emprestar alguma roupa, eu vou embora o quanto antes. Prometo! – Sua voz estava fraca e embargada pelo choro que ameaçava começar. – Não vou ficar para atrapalhar o resto da sua noite... Não se preocupe.

- O que é isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta? – Questionou nervoso e sem desviar os olhos dos seus por um segundo sequer.

- A Weasley... – Falou inseguro, desviando seus olhos. – Eu sei que você gostava dela...

- Quê? A Ginny? – Não entendeu o comentário do loiro, mas não demorou a perceber o que se passava pela cabeça deste. – Você não mudou nada, não é? Ainda continua fazendo as mesmas coisas... Como tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Draco se contrapôs, sentindo-se zangado pela audácia do moreno.

Olhou-o de esguelha e se afundou mais um pouco nas águas mornas da banheira, não querendo que o outro percebesse o quanto estava inseguro com tudo aquilo. Zangado e inseguro.

- Ciúmes... – Harry deixou a palavra no ar, o que fez com que corasse levemente.

- E se for? – Questionou, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- Ela só está passando, hoje, a noite aqui. Brigou com a namorada e saiu de casa por birra, Draco... Você sabe como é. – Falou se sentando ao lado da banheira, apoiando sua cabeça para ficar próxima à sua cabeleira loira. – Não podia dizer não, não é mesmo?

- Por que não?

- Porque ela me lembra certa pessoa... E certas coisas que essa pessoa costumava fazer também. – Respondeu tranquilamente. – Amanhã cedo, ela já vai ter resolvido tudo. Você vai ver.

Draco o escutou e virou seu rosto para o lado, não podendo deixar de notar o quanto suas faces ficaram próximas. Podia sentir a respiração calma do outro se misturando à sua e, sem perceber o que fazia, levantou um pouco a sua cabeça e juntou seus lábios aos do outro num beijo tímido e delicado, mas que lhe causou uma intensa onda de choque por todo o corpo.

Afastou-se um pouco, encarando aqueles olhos verdes que estavam fixos nos seus e que, a seu ver, sorriam-lhe.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. – Confessou, passando sua mão pela face morena do outro. – Muito!

Novamente, juntou seus lábios aos de Harry, mas agora com mais vontade, transmitindo todos os sentimentos que havia guardado duramente por todo aquele tempo em seu peito, esperando por aquele momento. Entreabriu os lábios e roçou sua língua na do maior, como se o estivesse convidando a fazer o mesmo, e não demorou muito para que ambas se tocassem ansiosas, enroscando-se uma na outra numa ampla exploração, certamente desejosas por acabarem com aquele período de solidão em que estiveram afastadas.

Draco sentia algo em seu peito como se fosse explodir. Havia revido aquele momento tantas e tantas vezes em sua mente e de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas ali, naquele instante, não conseguia descrever direito todas as sensações que seu corpo experimentava, mesmo porque algumas nunca havia sentido ainda.

Passou suas mãos pelo pescoço do outro, aprofundando mais aquele beijo, e percebeu que não era o único que sentira falta dos beijos que compartilharam. Estava feliz por poder, mais uma vez, estar junto a ele.

Seus pulmões começavam a clamar por oxigênio quando se separaram com enormes sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. Encarando-se, juntaram suas testas, ficando assim por alguns segundos sem falarem nada.

- Eu também... – Harry falou, após o silêncio, encostando a cabeça de Draco em seu peito. – Eu também senti muito por não poder ficar olhando para você enquanto dormia, ou mesmo por não poder acordar ao seu lado todos os dias.

O loiro podia sentir o coração acelerado do outro contra sua face e sentia-se seguro ali, como se nada pudesse lhe atingir.

- Não suporto mais ficar longe de você. – Harry falou, encarando-o. – Por favor, diga que vai ficar aqui comigo... Que nunca mais me abandonará...

- Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz para você?

- Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu. Eu ainda amo você, nunca consegui deixar de sentir essa paixão avassaladora que existe aqui dentro.

Ele havia pegado sua mão pálida e a levado em direção ao coração, que ainda continuava a bater rapidamente dentro do peito dele.

- Você consegue sentir? – Perguntou com a sua voz rouca e baixa. – Ele sempre bate assim quando você está por perto. Só para você...

_You always erase all my mistakes_

**Você sempre apagou todos os meus erros**

_You lift me up when I'm down_

**Você me levantou quando eu estava para baixo**

_Through all the ages, Your love never changes_

**Através de todos os anos,** **Seu amor nunca muda**

_You welcome me just as I AM_

**Você me aceita simplesmente pelo que eu sou**

- Eu também. – Draco falou envergonhado, mas sorrindo pela felicidade que sentia. – Eu também amo muito você. Não consigo imaginar uma vida longe de você. Você é a única dependência da qual eu não consegui me livrar... Dependência que fica mais forte a cada dia que se passa.

- Você não sabe o quanto fico feliz por isso. – Disse Harry, que levantou-se e pegou uma toalha branca no armário. – Tive tanto medo de te perder enquanto você estava em seu retiro. Que tivesse conhecido pessoas novas e se esquecesse de mim.

- Meu retiro? – Draco questionou, estranhando o fato do outro saber sobre aquele detalhe. – Mas, como...

- Quem você acha que ficava deixando aqueles folders em sua casa? – Harry perguntou, envolvendo-o na toalha que trouxera para, logo depois, abraçá-lo por trás. – Eu poderia não estar ao seu lado naquela época, mas eu sempre estive de olho em você. Até arrumei uma briguinha por ficar ao seu lado enquanto você passava pela crise da abstinência.

- Então era verdade? – Draco questionou, olhando para trás. – Você realmente passou aquele período ao meu lado, abraçando-me?

- Sim! – Respondeu, sendo a sua vez de ficar um tanto envergonhado. – Eu não consegui ficar parado e apenas vendo o seu sofrimento. Tive tanto medo de que você não conseguisse passar daquelas noites... De que não sobrevivesse...

- Eu achei que era mais uma alucinação minha. – Draco comentou, lembrando-se dos ataques que havia tido enquanto estava nos primeiros dias de reclusão. – Acho que não teria conseguido se eu não tivesse sentido seu apoio ao meu lado.

- Não fale uma coisa dessas. – Harry murmurou nervoso – Vamos para a cama. Já está ficando tarde...

Draco sorriu marotamente e se deixou guiar pelo moreno, em direção à cama, sentindo aqueles braços o envolverem, a respiração do outro em sua nuca se intensificar e ganhar suaves beijos em seu pescoço, que lhe causaram arrepios.

- Harry... - Começou enquanto se virava, acabando com os espaços que existiam entre seus corpos. – Por favor! Nunca desista de mim.

- Nunca. – Harry murmurou, subindo na cama.

O loiro sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao ser coberto pelo corpo do maior. No entanto, foi ao escutar uma pequena frase ser proferida por aquele tom de voz rouco e sensual, bem rente à sua orelha, que não conseguiu segurar um gemido de prazer, principalmente ao ter os dentes brancos de Harry roçando a pele de seu pescoço para, logo em seguida, distribuir pequenos beijos por toda aquela região antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo carregado de desejo e paixão.

_Never give up, never give up on me..._

**Nunca desiste, nunca desiste de mim...**

_**FIM**_

¹ **Tradução:** _Nunca desista de mim_

_N.A._: Espero que tenha gostado dessa história que tive num surto de inspiração após ouvir essa música. Valeu a pena ler?

Beijos e Abraços,

Yann


End file.
